The Ultimate Bat Queen
by FranceGee
Summary: This is a Collaboration with William Russell77995 . This fanfiction takes place three months after my previous one shot. enjoy. Yeah, I know Bats.. I just.. I wish I never done it.." said Harley nearly choking in her throat, Batman held her securely close to him. "Harley..if you hadn't done it a lot some people would still be dead...I mean be dead." He gave a light laugh. Harley


**Chapter:The Ultimate Bat Queen**

its been three months since that faithful night of passion and love. Batman and Harley Quinn had been dating ever since then, she's been fighting alongside side Batman to keep Gotham's streets safe from petty thugs. It was also three weeks earlier were Harley had killed Joker, it had to be done to prevent anymore damage he could have possibly done

Batman helped her make it look like a suicide. Now in current time Batman had got Harley to agree to do a year sentence in Arkham Asylum so no-one would suspect him. She would have objected but agreed to do so. Today was the day were Harley was going to jail.

Batman had ran his fingers across her cheek, gently caressing it. They were in her same hideout they went in a few months ago. "Harley…" said Batman "It's only for a year, I promise I'll come visit you everyday." Harley was staring at the floor sadly, she gave a weak smile when he touched her cheek.

"Yeah, I know Bats.. I just.. I wish I never done it.." said Harley nearly choking in her throat, Batman held her securely close to him. "Harley..if you hadn't done it a lot some people would still be dead...I mean be dead." He gave a light laugh.

Harley smiled looking at him she smiled. "You always try your best to make me smile don't you, Babe?" She giggled standing up off the brick wall, he held her securely held her and nods. "Yeah I do…" said Batman just as the flash of a red and green light came in through the windows.

Harley and Batman both looked at the windows "What was that?" asked Harley looking serious "I..don't know but stay close to me." said Batman, Harley sighed pulling out her gun aiming at the front door as it opened. Batman had his attention on the door, a foot came in the room then a voice came, it was a girl's voice.

"Hold on, don't shoot! I have a baby with me." said the girl, Batman looked at Harley as she lowered her gun. "Enter." said Batman. The girl came in the room she wore a blue dress with black shoes, she was black with medium length hair, her eyes were dark brown The baby she claimed was with her was a boy who looked to be seven years old, he too was black and wore black shorts with a blue shirt. His eyes were a harley brown. He was seven years old, and the girl looked was twelve.

Batman and Harley exchanged glances with one another. "I can tell you two have questions…" said the girl, "Let's start with introductions first, my name's Ranee, here with me is Marcus." said Ranee pointing to the boy known as Marcus. "No-way it's a Batman cosplayer!" said Marcus running over to Batman but was stopped in his tracks, Batman and Harley looked at Ranee to see she had her hand up, she was straining a little before Marcus was lifted off the floor and brought to her side. She dropped her arm panting heavily tiredly.

Harley was extremely surprised "Bats are you seeing this? This girl's got some super power,!" said Harley looking at Ranee as she tried to get her breath back.

Batman kept his eyes on the girl, if she was friend or foe he wouldn't have known. "Tell me..what brings you here?" he asked them, Marcus shook a little at how Batman asked the question. "U-ummm…" said Marcus, Ranee stood up straight after catching her breath.

"We be your help, there's this team who's looking for recruits and I'm sure you get this a lot but would you join them?" asked Ranee. "I'd join myself but I'm not ready." she finished. Harley looked at Ranee, smiling "Isnt that cute, they got a little water girl." she laughed.

Batman looked at Ranee squinting his eyes some. "Why should I? Gotham is my only priority." He asked her, Ranee smiles brightly as she watched him. "Well you're a hero! Why wouldn't you?" asked Ranee, Marcus stayed close to her. "Baats I think you should take it into consideration. " said Harley seeing as Ranee and Marcus were forgetting as they had to leave.

"Fine.. what's this team called?" asked Batman. "It's called The Ultimate Team or T.U.T for short said Ranee reaching in her shirt pulling out a flyer with a bold letter T on it. "We're deeply sorry but we have to go now." said Marcus walking out the door, Raises bowed and done the same being sure the door was closed behind them.

There was a flash of the same green light again. Harley opened the door and saw Ranee and Marcus were nowhere to be seen.

There were the sound of police sirens in the distance, Batman and Harley exchanged looks before the police sirens finally stopped outside. "Batman's inside wait until he comes out." said Captain Gordon, the policemen aimed their guns at the door and waited as instructed.

Harley gave a low cry "Bruce.." she said lowly "I'll miss you." said Harley, dropping her hammer she gave a light kiss on his lips."Harley.." said Batman, she winked at him as she grabbed the door handle. "Ahh Bruce, the past three months have been fun. I think I earned the nickname Batwomen- no even better I'll be." She tapped her chin as she turned to him. "What..do you think my name should be?" she asked, smiling cutely trying to hid the sadness in her voice.

"Bat Queen.." said Batman smiling at her, Harley looked away and rubbed her eyes crying, Batman quickly embraced her in a tight warm hug. Harley hugged back, crying in his chest, they stayed like that for ten minutes. Harley wiped her face fixing her make up and smiled. "I guess I better go.." said Harley as Batman gave her a passionate and deep kiss on her lip, Harley melted into the kiss but it only lasted a few seconds before he slipped handcuffs on her.

Harley smiled as she allowed him to lead her out. "This bring back memory Bats.." said Harley as an officer opened the door for her. "Yeah..bad ones." replied Batman. Harley leaned up to his cheek "Join them.." said Harley kissing his cheek just as Batman said "I will.." The police drove off with it's other savior Harley Quinn, other known as Bat Queen, Batman watched for a bit before taking off into the night.

**Thanks This was a collaboration with fanfiction Author 77995 . Ranee, Marcus and The Ultimate Team is his creation. Please go and check out his books. Again the year in this fanfic is 2008.**


End file.
